


Conditions Met

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 5: Reason to Celebrate.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conditions Met

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 5: Reason to Celebrate.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Conditions Met 

~

When the parchment arrived, Harry Apparated, landing in front of Snape’s cottage. Before he’d taken two steps, Snape was at the door, his expression unreadable. 

“You’re back.”

Harry nodded. 

“And my conditions?”

Harry handed him the divorce decree. 

Grasping the front of Harry’s robes, Snape dragged him inside, pressing him against a wall. “Time to celebrate,” he purred.

They stumbled into the bedroom, where Snape slowly took Harry apart with fingers, tongue, and cock, before putting him back together. “Finally mine,” he whispered afterward as Harry lay in his arms. 

Harry smiled. He’d always known Snape wasn’t one to share.

~


End file.
